


Homestuck: Why Is It So Familiar?

by pielover54321



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Memory Loss, Multi, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Road Trips, will add more as I write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pielover54321/pseuds/pielover54321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You think that going through as much as they did, the kids and the former trolls would remember. Maybe not every detail but the gist at least. Except they don't. They don't remember the game, the deaths, the fact that they have powers, how they lost their parents, or even that some of them used to be aliens. When one by one they start having dreams of the huge piece missing from their memories, they go on a journey to find the man who wrote all about them on the internet, and meet some of the people who have read their story on the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homestuck: Why Is It So Familiar?

Movie night was everyone's favorite. Every single one of them always showed up. Even though some of them still had their problems with another, it was expected, almost extremely important they all met up at this time. They weren't sure why. It was always at Roxy's house, she always made too much popcorn and even though she set up 20 sleeping bags in her huge basement, everyone always fell asleep in her den where all of them crammed into to look at her huge flat screen that Kanaya always complained was too big for the room. Whoever got there first always claimed the sofa spots. And even though the sofa was meant for 3-4 people at a time it was usually 6 or 7 people comfortably sprawled over each other. Everyone else would fill up the other spaces in the room. A couple might share the armchair, after the coffee table was moved people would lay down on the floor or sit up against the couch. Whenever Eridan was to late to save Feferi and his spot on the armchair( which was relatively often), Eridan would pull a dining room chair out and put it defiantly by the couch, refusing to sit on the floor.

 

This particular movie night, John drove with Dave and Karkat and was the first group to arrive. Before Roxy even fully opened the door Dave zoomed past her, nearly knocking her over. Roxy held the door to steady herself and laughed, "Why does he always barge in like he doesn't realize that no one else is here yet?"

 

"Because, he is Dave." Karkat said simply, he touched Roxy's shoulder as if to say, I'm sorry, and walked in after him at a more leisurely pace.

 

John looked after his friends before walking through the door, but not going far as the door closed behind him, "Need help with the refreshments?" John asked as Roxy turned to him.

 

"Of course i do. thank you for asking instead of whipping past me like sonic." Roxy said as she started leading the way to the kitchen.

 

"Actually the way i run is more like The Flash, who is much cooler by the way." Dave yelled from the living room. Roxy snorted and john chuckled.

"Dude shut up and save my spot." John called as he walked into the kitchen, that smelled like the movie theater. Which made sense due to the freshly popped popcorn bags covering all of the available counter space. Classic movie night.

 

"I make no promises!" Dave responded, as john moved over to the cooler to fill it with ice like always.

 

"Then you get no beer!" John responded, pouring in the bag of ice from the  freezer. After cooler #1 was filled with 2/3 beer and 1/3 soda, john dragged it into the living room to see Dave's two hands, effectively saving John's favorite spot, the end seat on the left. "you didn't need to do it like that dude" John said putting the cooler next to the couch on his side before shoeing away Dave's hands and sitting down.

 

"I saved your spot now pass the beer Egbert." John rolled his eyes at Dave but reached in and pulled out a 2 beers and handed one to Dave.

 

"I'll take one." Karkat said from his spot on the right of Dave. John passes one to Karkat and they all get settled in meaningless conversation.

 

It's not long before more of the crew starts arriving. By the time all 20 of them are their and accounted for rose had weaseled in between John and Dave, kanaya on the floor in front of her. Once everyone was settled Roxy went to the front of the room.

 

"Ok  guys it's time for movie night!" Roxy says with all the aspirations of a cheerleader, and because at this point most of them has at least one beer in them, some of them cheer in response. "So to remind you that the first of this month's 5 movies have been brought to you by," She paused to consult the chart that had the turns for movie choices. "Dave motherfucking Strider." Some people clapped and others groaned as Dave passed up a dvd in an unidentified case.

 

"How do we know Dave didn't chose one of his horrible movies that he watches because their 'Ironic' again. If i have to sit through another My Little Pony movie, i will shoot myself." Eridan said and some people made noises in agreement but Dave just rolled his eyes.

 

"I promise this one is good, any of you guys with good taste will love it." Dave reassured the group.

 

"That's what you said about Equestria Girls." Feferi responded from beside eridan. Some people laughed. By the time the Exchange had finished taking place Roxy had already set up the movie which turned out to be mean girls.

 

~~~

 

John didn't fall asleep that early, if anything it was much later than on a normal night for him. He was able to sit through mean girls followed by avatar and Guardians of the Galaxy while relatively wide awake. He started getting sleepy by the time Guardians ended and was fast asleep halfway through National Treasure which was actually his pick.

 

It wasn't his fault really, he was just overly comfortable. At some point during the night rose had wormed her way onto the couch, squeezing into the spot between John and Dave. John had to move to put his arm around her and when she fell asleep before the beginning of national treasure she leaned into him, it was adorable.  So john, sitting on a comfortable couch with a warm blanket on his lap and sleeping girl on his side and surrounded by everyone in the world he cared about, fell asleep around midnight. And that, is when he had the first dream.

 

It was his thirteenth birthday, But instead of doing something productive of course he was setting up to play a well anticipated new release of a video game. Sburb. He was so excited he could barely contain himself. Rose setup to be his server player, whatever that meant, and he set up on his end.

And that's when things started getting weird.

 

Rose was using the game to actually move the things in his room around even though she was on the other side of the country! He spent several minutes stuck on that fact when the tone changed from amusement to urgency.

 

There was a countdown, he wasn't sure to what but the meteors coming down to the earth gave him a guess. Rose was putting things down and he was running from room to room to save himself before one of those meteors headed in his direction.

 

Things started getting close.

 

He had to get the totem to the alchemizer.

 

he had to alchemize the...

 

apple?

 

He spent another moment looking down at the glowing apple in his hand and wondering how the hell this apple could save his life.

 

Looking up he saw the meteor getting close, he was running out of time. In a last idea, john took a big bite of the apple just as the heat from the meteor seemed to be right on his neck.

 

and then-

 

John wakes up with a gasp, looking around the room to see if he was about to burn up in flames. But no. it was about 5 in the morning, according to the clock on the wall and everyone was asleep. Suddenly he realized that there was no longer a warm body leaning on him and he turned his head to see the sleepy rose on the floor next to the couch rubbing her eyes.

John leaned toward her and whispered, "holy shit did I-"

"Did you accidentally fling me from the couch and onto the floor when you woke up with a start? No i just enjoy jumping off couches while I’m still asleep." Rose whispered back, shooting him a look.

"I'm so sorry rose." John apologized.

She smiled and shook her head dismissing his need to apologize. "Tea. That is what i need right now. And judging from the manner in which you woke up, i think you could use some too." With that, rose got up and tiptoed around the sleeping bodies, motioning john to follow her into the kitchen.

~

"So If i were to sum up everything," Rose said in between sips of her tea to john across the table, "On your thirteenth birthday you and me play a game called sburb, and through the game i manipulate the environment in your house in order for you to survive an impending meteor from killing you, only i only end up helping you get a glowing apple which does not help at all and you die."

 

John nods taking sips of his cup of coffee(he didn't like tea very much), "Also even though they weren't in the dream, you and me talked about Dave and Jade joining in the game later in time."

 

Rose nodded, thinking for moment before responding, "This dream seems to have shaken you up quite a bit, are you sure that's all?"

 

"Well... ok so you know when you have a dream that starts off in a memory, like something that really happened, and it has that real quality that makes it so real for you like your experiencing it again?" When rose nodded he continued, "Well that's what this dream felt like. It felt like it really happened. It was so real!"

 

"Assuming that any of it was even possible, how could it be real if at the end you died? You're obviously alive right now, well past the age of 13." Rose responded, putting down her mug.

 

"Well there was a chance that I didn't die? What if something happened when i bit into that apple but i woke up before i could see what?" John asked seriously.

 

"John it was just a dream, Please try and calm down" Rose said, concern seeping into her voice.

 

"I know it was just a dream, it just felt so real... I'm sorry rose I'm just a little out of sorts" John said, looking apologetic.

 

"No need to apologize, I'm sure you will feel better after breakfast. Why don't I go see what Roxy has stocked for this morning." Rose said getting up and walking over to rummage through the fridge. John Nodded, relieved to have the subject changed but also happy with the prospect of food.

 

~~

 

"BYEEEE!" Feferi called out the window as Eridan drove them away. Pretty much everyone was gone at this point. Dave and Karkat even left with John's car, insisting that john could get a  ride from Roxy later and that they needed to go now and it couldn't wait (they were probably going to have sex in the car, ew). Even rose left with Kanaya, leaving john and Roxy alone.

It was an uneventful afternoon. John and Roxy cleaned up the place as well as they could. Then around 5 Roxy dropped John off at his house which he currently shared with Dave and Karkat.

  
As he unlocked the door, he decided that the dream shouldn't bother him so much. He should just forget about it. It's not like it was actually true.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to contact me my Tumblr is http://davejohnkatwillalwaysbecannon.tumblr.com/


End file.
